Sealed packages containing items have become very common place in today's world. For example, sealed packages are used to store, deliver, and transfer items such as food, medicine, chemicals, products, and the like. And given the abundant use of sealed packages, it is increasingly important to ensure that the sealed packages are properly sealed to prevent, for example, spoilage, tampering, or contamination of the items contained in the sealed packages. Thus, a need exists for more efficient and effective detection of improperly sealed portions of sealed packages.